disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Kickin' It
| last_aired = March 25, 2015 | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 84 (aired) | list_episodes = List of Kickin' It episodes | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | status = | website = http://disney.go.com/xd/kickinit/ | website_title = Official Website }} Kickin' It is American comedy television series, which debuted on June 13, 2011 on Disney XD. The series stars former Hannah Montana star Jason Earles and Leo Howard from Leo Little's Big Show. During the show's development, it was also known by the title Wasabi Warriors. Plot Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. Their newest member, Kim, is a former member of their biggest rival, The Black Dragons. The kids all attend Seaford High School, where they tend to get into all sorts of adventures dealing with life, school and of course, growing up. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" Cast and characters Main cast *'Leo Howard' as Jack - Jack is the new kid in town. He's a skateboarder who learned martial arts from his grandfather, Bobby Wasabi's teacher. He is super loyal to his friends, for example he saved the dojo from getting crushed. He can not stand the scent/taste of blue cheese. Jack often inspires people to try their best. He is convinced Kim has a crush on him, and he thinks he might have a crush on her in return. *'Dylan Riley Snyder' as Milton David Krupnick - Milton David Krupnick is a skinny nerd who started taking karate to defend himself after people kept beating him up because he was taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd-confidence. Milton is a genius and school subjects come naturally to him. He has a weird sense of nerd fashion. He got soup, sausage, hot water, stew, and cookies for the dojo when they were gonna get smashed. His parents thought he was a baby bird when he was born. It doesn't appear that he has much confidence in himself. He also won the first Spelling Bee his school had. He wants to be known as a hero like Jack, who kicks butt so easily. *'Mateo Arias' as Jerry Martinez - Jerry is a slightly offbeat teen, who has the ability to talk to dogs and can handle the nunchucks... badly. He thinks he can do anything. If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with 5 times more than he is capable of handling and choke on the bar. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Jerry can speak Spanish perfectly. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He's very confused. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi. He is a great dancer, even inventing his own move called The Jerry. *'Olivia Holt' as Kim Crawford - A former member of the Black Dragons who quit after her Sensei cheated to win a tournment. She is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, head captain of the Seaford Pep Squad, and she works for the school TV station as a reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack even though she does. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. She's just as tough as any of the guys and can go head to head with any of them. *'Alex Christian Jones' as Eddie - Eddie is the sweet kid that stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous. He is a member of the Wasabi Warriors. His mother wanted him to take dance, but he despises it. He attends Bobby Wasabi because he loves the sense of acheivement. If the Dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. His mother has told him that babies come from a pumpkin patch. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment because he was blackmailed because of Truman, who had a video of him dancing with and kissing a punching dummy. He used to play the cello but hated it and quit. *'Jason Earles' as Sensei Rudy - Sensei Rudy is the over-the-top but well intentioned owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. He is a huge Bobby Wasabi fan and he will do anything possible to keep the dojo open. He was once a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought a Bobby Wasabi. He is kind of wacky and gross. Recurring characters *'Loni Love' as Marge, the school's lunch lady, who also takes classes at the dojo. *'Peter Oldring' as Lonnie, the owner of Reptile World, and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. *'Joel McCrary' as Bobby Wasabi, owner of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and an international movie star. *'Brooke Dillman' as Joan, a security guard at the mall and crazy of new products such as the Pocket Ninja. Special guest stars *Reed Alexander as Truman, the school prankster. *Roshon Fegan as Smooth, a good dancer who steals Jerry's dance moves. Episodes International release References External links * Category:Disney XD shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Shows with wikis